Presents
by tokiya
Summary: Forgotten birthdays are not necessarily disappointing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

"Kougami-san"

The brunette detective looked up from the article he was reading only to be faced with a suspicious-looking wrapped package with a ridiculous pink bow.

To say that Kougami was confused was beyond an understatement. His brows creased in bewilderment. "What is this, inspector?"

The said inspector began to blush furiously. "Anou… Ha-Happy Birthday, Kougami-san! I-I hope you find this useful."

Before the stunned detective could recall that today was indeed his birthday, and that this could be his first birthday present in the course of many years, Akane literally shoved the package into his lap and fled to the refuge of the mountainous pile of work on her desk.

Still flustered, Kougami slowly unwrapped the package. Inside was a box of dummy cigarettes. He felt the corners of his lips curve in amusement.

_All right, my little inspector. Two can play at that game._

…...

The next morning found Kagari feeling the world might have come to an end.

"Since when did you start trying to quit smoking, Koh-chan?"

Kougami just smirked, "Just a sudden change of mind."

"Can I try some?"

"No."

Akane smiled to her monitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass and its amazing characters.

* * *

It was a long, long day, with a few field works and following piles of reports. Glancing at the wall clock, Akane could not recall when the last time she had worked at this late hour was. Currently, there were only her and Kougami left in the office; the other Enforces had retreated to their quarters, and even her fellow inspector had gone home a few hours ago. She was typing away on her tablet while Kougami hunched over his reading material. Just when she started to wonder what was so interesting about the book, the letters on her screen blurred into unreadable strings of black and white.

Akane blinked. Maybe it was time to call it a night.

After packing her things, Akane started to head for the door. "Good night, Kougami-san. Be sure to get some decent sleep."

Kougami also stood up. "Just a moment, inspector."

"Yes, Kougami-san?"

With the same hand that had unceremoniously broken the nose of a latent criminal several hours ago, Kougami grabbed her hand with surprising gentleness and place a wrapped package in her palm.

"K-Kougami-san?"

Before she could formulate a proper response, he ruffled her hair. Her free hand automatically slapping his hand away, she pouted and glared at him. Akane could swear that there was laughter in his normally stoic grey eyes.

"Good day, inspector." With that, he waved and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

It took her a moment to realize that today was her birthday. She honestly did not know whether she should be pleased or indignant. Was he trying to get an unreasonable revenge on her?

Akane carefully put the package in her bag. Whatever gift or possible prank was in it, she would deal with it at home.

* * *

After a long, blissful hot shower, Akane flopped on her bed, her tired eyes landing on her bag. Sitting up, she took the wrapped package from her bag, his warmth still lingering on her hand. Slowly, she opened the package, noticing that the pink bow was similar to the one she had tied on his gift several months ago. Carefully wrapped inside a white fabric was an intricate wooden hair comb decorated with carved flowers.

_...?_

Dumbfounded, she unconsciously touched the ends of her ear-length bob, her brows creasing in perplexity. What use did she have of it unless she grew her hair?

...Oh.

_OH._

A deep blush crept up her cheeks.

No wonder why he loved to mess with her hair so much.

* * *

They were on their way to Professor Saiga's residence for a ritual monthly visit.

Akane twirled her now shoulder-length hair nervously. "Kougami-san, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it, inspector?"

For a tiniest moment, silence stretched between them.

She stopped playing her hair, her brown eyes fixed on the scenery outside the window. "Will you be there to see it in usage?"

A pregnant pause ensued.

"Yes."

She glanced at him timidly. "Always?"

His lips formed a rare gentle curve. "Sure. At least _your_ present made sure that I'll live long enough."

Akane giggled softly, crystal droplets forming at the corners of her eyes, as he reached out to ruffle her hair.

This time, she did not swat his hand away.


End file.
